Chance Encounter
by Senigata
Summary: [Side Chapter that takes place between Ch. 18 & 19 of Journey of a Barmaid] After a not so successful date, Jessie is trying to get her mind of things, when she runs into a mysterious beauty that catches her eye.


**I dedicate this to everyone that thinks Jessie needs more lovin'**

* * *

**Chance Encounter**

Jessie sighed as she stared deeply into her drink. Around her the deep beats of the music were drowning out almost every sound as people drank and danced to their heart's content.

She should actually be out there was well. Shake a leg and have a good time. Maybe find someone to make out with. But Jessie found herself in a more melancholy mood.

Ever since that date with Tifa a month ago, she had found herself in a slump. She had known that nothing might come from it, and she had been ready to just be friends, but she hadn't expected that her attraction to Tifa had been so strong that the almost inevitable rejection still hurt. It wasn't exactly the first date for her that had gone south, and not the pleasant kind of south either, so she felt she shouldn't be taking it as hard as she did.

On top of that, Tifa didn't distance herself from her. In fact, they had only grown closer, and it gave Jessie some mixed signals. Ones that she was trying to drown out with another date or maybe hook up, but for the past few weeks she had only managed to dance with two guys and one girl. And none of them had made so much as a click in her mind.

With another sigh she downed the rest of her drink and placed the glass back on the counter.

_Maybe another time,_ she thought. Jessie was about to get up from her seat when something, or someone rather, caught her eyes.

She was dressed in a simple black top and a pair of tight leather pants, and a set of matching boots adorned her feet. From what Jessie could see, she was rather pretty. Soft looking lips, a cute nose, a nice body, even if she wasn't as shapely as Tifa, but who was, really?

But what really caught her attention was her hair. Stradling red and brown in a way she had never seen before in her life, flowing just past her shoulders in waves of cinnamon that made her want to run her hands through them.

The stranger sat down just a few seats away. She stared at her while the woman ordered a drink. It didn't go unnoticed for long, as the mysterious lady soon turned her head to look at her.

"It's kinda rude to stare, you know?" she said, raising her voice to he heard over the music. Jessie blinked for a second before feeling her face grow hot. She had been staring quite openly, hadn't she?

"Sorry!" Jessie apologized and turned her gaze away to look at the bottles behind the bar. From out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the woman rise from her seat, then sat down next to her.

"Do you do that often?" she asked her, the closer proximity making it easier to understand her.

"What?" Jessie asked back, returning her gaze to her. The red haired woman had an amused look on her face.

"Staring."

"Ah." Jessie chuckled. "Sometimes? If the person's really hot."

She sure had been staring at Tifa a lot those first few days after they had been introduced to one another.

"Really?" the woman asked as the barkeeper placed a glass in front of her. "I'm flattered. You're not so bad looking yourself."

Jessie had dressed up for the occasion. Dress, high heels: the works, really. Prettying herself up in the hope to get some companionship to take her mind off things.

She smiled. And if she played her cards right, maybe she would get exactly that. This lady definitely fascinated her more than her last few encounters. Jessie gave her another once over. Cinnamon colored hair and a treat as well.

A real cinnamon bun, ready to be eaten up.

Chuckling to herself, she waved towards the barkeeper and ordered herself another drink. Things were getting interesting.

"So, do you come here often?" Jessie asked.

By "here" she meant a dance club in Sector 4. It wasn't as fancy as the places in Sector 8, but it was also easier to get into. No hacking required.

"Not really," Cinnamon Bun replied, taking a sip from her drink. "First time, actually. A co-worker recommended this place to me."

"And how are you liking it so far?"

"Hmm. Not bad." she smiled. "Got someone to talk to now."

"Happy to be of help," Jessie said with a small grin and took her newly received drink in hand. She held it out towards her new acquaintance, who proceeded to clink their glasses together.

"Do you dance?" Jessie asked after they both took a sip.

"No. I'm drinking," the other woman said, making them both chuckle. "But maybe I will if you buy me another drink after I'm done with this one."

Jessie didn't need to be told twice, and promptly ordered another one for "the lovely lady" after she had finished her drink. After that the two proceeded to the dance floor, moving through the throng of dancing people until they found a good spot.

As they danced, Jessie didn't waste any time to pull her new friend close. She ran a hand over the small of her back before turning her around and pressing herself against her back, and she delighted in the small gasp that she managed to elicit from those pretty lips.

It didn't take long for Cinnamon Bun to respond in kind and press herself flush against her, pushing her lovely behind into her pelvis. Showing her that her touch was not unwanted at all. Jessie moved her hand over the other woman's partly exposed stomach and gently ran her fingers over the smooth skin. Jessie smiled at the pleasant shiver that she caused.

Resting her head on the other woman's shoulder she swayed her hips to the beat. She felt her body grow hot from the dancing and the desire building up inside her. Jessie's fingers danced across the hem of the black top, but didn't dive underneath. If they weren't on a dance floor, she just might have gone further. The promise was there, though.

Jessie couldn't help but smirk when she noticed that a few of the patrons around them were shooting glances their way; some curious and some a bit more heated.

"What do you think now?" she breathed into her ear, moving her lips close enough to be heard even over the music.

"I'm thinking you're trying to seduce me," was Cinnamon Bun's response, and Jessie could see the hint of an amused smile from her position.

"What if I am?" Jessie breathed in the perfume the other woman was wearing. A scent of roses on a warm summer morning wafted into her nose.

"Hmm, let's see then." Cinnamon Bun removed herself from her embrace with a dexterity that Jessie only saw Tifa use before. But before she could even mull over the possibility that the other woman might be a martial artist as well, she had already found herself pulled into a kiss. The surprise was only momentarily, and Jessie soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

During the kiss she felt herself being pulled forward, past some of the dancing people. But Jessie didn't care as she was too busy exploring every little detail of the redhead's lips, the taste of alcohol only adding to the intoxicating feeling the kiss had on her.

She felt them colliding with something hard, and she opened her eyes to see the pretty cinnamon haired lady resting against one of the walls leading to the restrooms. Slowly, they separated and the other woman looked at her for a moment.

"Interesting..." she said, looking at her like she was the most fascinating painting in a museum, but Jessie could also see the spark of desire in those brown eyes. "I think I like you."

"Feeling's very mutual," Jessie replied before crashing her lips against her new friend's. She groaned into the kiss as the other woman pulled her forward. Their chests pressed together, sending tiny waves of pleasure down her spine. She pushed her tongue eagerly past those pretty lips.

They moaned a little as their tongues touched, and Jessie made a grab for that sweet ass. The redhead broke the kiss and looked at her, the little spark now having become fire.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" she asked as Jessie trailed little butterfly kisses towards the crook of her neck.

"Got something in mind?"

"My place isn't far from here," she gasped out as Jessie planted an open mouthed kiss on her neck, then moved back up to look her in the eye.

"Alright. I'm Jessie."

"Call me Cissnei," the other woman said before Jessie kissed her once more.

After another heated kiss, the two women left the club and Cissnei led Jessie to her apartment. From what she could tell, the building was one of the more expensive ones in the sector, nothing that someone could afford on a run of the mill salary. Looking at her under decent light, she did note that Cissnei's evening wear didn't look cheap either. Especially the boots; those were some _really_ nice boots.

_Guess I scored out of my league tonight,_ she thought as they entered the elevator. Once the doors closed, Jessie pulled her into another kiss.

Cissnei returned the kiss, but kept her from getting too handsy, as soon enough the elevator arrived at the desired floor and they stepped out. As they arrived at the apartment, she noticed that instead of a keyhole it had a little scanner underneath the door handle and she couldn't help but grin.

"Nice, is that one of the newest passive Radio-frequency Identification locks where you just need to hold the card in front of it to unlock it?" she asked as her inner tech savant came to the surface.

"Yes." Cissnei blinked and pulled a keycard out of her pocket. "You're pretty knowledgeable."

"Believe me, if there's one thing I love, it's tech," Jessie said while watching Cissnei unlock the door. As soon as they were inside, she slammed the door shut and gently pressed the other woman against it. "Well, that and hot people."

"Flatterer," Cissnei said with a little smirk. "So, should I give you the grand tour?"

Jessie leaned in and nuzzled Cissnei's neck. "We're gonna end up in the bedroom anyway," she murmured, then planted a kiss on her soft skin.

"As you wish." Cissnei let out a small giggle and pulled her head up to plant a deep kiss on her lips. Now that there were no people watching, Jessie didn't waste any time before slipping one of her hands under the other woman's top, stroking the skin underneath and running her fingertips across the edge of her bra.

Cissnei let out a delightful little mewl and pushed Jessie backwards as their kiss grew more hungry. They circled around, so that the redhead could better guide them both to her bedroom while simultaneously working on the zipper of Jessie's dress. They collided with a door just as she had managed to pull the zipper down a few inches, and she moved one of her hands behind her back to let them in. All but stumbling, they entered the bedroom and somehow her new friend managed to turn on the lights before resuming to unzip her dress.

Jessie pulled back from the kiss so that Cissnei could have better access and, once it was done, she let the dress slide to the ground, leaving her only in her scarlet underwear. Kicking off her heels, she watched Cissnei remove her top to show the simple black bra underneath, before diving back in to claim her lips.

She slipped her tongue past Cissnei's waiting lips and let out a moan when the other woman's hands started to roam her body. Eagerly, her hands stroked her sides, then slowly slid downward to open Cissnei's pants. But before she could do so, she found herself being lifted up by her waist and let out a little yelp of surprise as she was pushed against one of the walls, circling her legs around her almost by reflex.

_Girl has some strength_, Jessie thought absentmindedly as she plunged her fingers into those waves of cinnamon. They were just as soft as she imagined them to be.

Their bra covered breasts rubbed against one another and it was now Jessie's turn to mewl as she wanted the annoying garments gone. Thankfully, Cissnei seemed to grow impatient as well and pulled away from the wall to carry her over to the bed at the end of the room.

They broke the kiss as Cissnei lowered her to the bed, and Jessie let out a giggle when the redhead tried to pull away but couldn't due to her legs still being locked behind her back.

"Got you trapped, little mouse," she said teasingly. "Ready to pay the price for your freedom?"

"And what price would that be?" Cissnei asked with a small grin. Jessie pulled her closer and leaned in to whisper into her ear, like she was telling her the most important secret in the world.

"Let me fuck you all night."

She heard Cissnei swallow hard before she pulled back to look into the other woman's eyes once more. They were clouded over with desire, and just a little bit of nervousness; a mix that made the heat between her legs intensify in the most pleasant ways.

Her cinnamon hair played around her face while she slowly nodded and Jessie opened her legs to let her move freely. Sitting back up, she reached behind herself to open her bra, while Cissnei discarded her boots and started opening her pants. With a little grin she threw her bra into Cissnei's direction just as she was pulling them down, making the woman look at her.

Sensually licking her lips, Jessie moved one of her hands down between her legs, running her fingers over the front of her panties and threw head back at the feeling that the touch evoked.

She watched as Cissnei removed her pants as quickly as possible and all but jumped on the bed, while opening the clasp in front of her bra to reveal a pair of pretty breasts. While not large, they were beautifully shaped and just invited Jessie to play with them.

Jessie met her halfway and captured her lips again while pressing their chests together, moaning into her mouth as hardened nipples dug into her skin.

Their tongues danced with one another in a sensual battle for dominance, hands roaming one another's body with abandon, stroking and squeezing each other. As they laid down, Jessie turned them so that they would be lying side by side and she used their new positioning to cup one of Cissnei's breasts.

The redhead broke the kiss and moaned out, her eyes clamping shut as Jessie pinched one of her nipples. With her lips no longer occupied, the brunette kissed her way down Cissnei's neck to her other breast.

"Anyone ever told you that you got nice tits?" Jessie murmured against her skin, enjoying all the little sounds that Cissnei was producing.

"N-no..."

"Makes me wanna eat them right up." After saying those words, Jessie clamped her lips over the nipple closest to her mouth. Another moan ripped through Cissnei's throat as she sucked on the small nub, and Jessie could feel a hand moving towards the back of her head to press her closer.

Gently nibbling on the nipple, Jessie removed her hand from the redhead's breast and moved it downward. She fluttered her fingertips over the inside of her thigh, ghosting just shy of her covered sex. Teasing her with the promise of so much more.

Slowly, ever slowly, her fingers pushed past the waistband of Cissnei's panties, stroking through neatly trimmed curls and making her squirm under her touch. She continued this for a bit longer, before moving further down and brushing her fingers over the other woman's folds, already slick with need.

"Yes..." Cissnei breathed out and Jessie flicked her tongue over her nipple one final time, then moved back up to plant kisses along her jaw.

"Do you want it?" she asked, teasing her with her fingers.

"Y-yeah." Cissnei nodded.

"Tell me what exactly you want," she singsonged, as two of her fingers drew a little circle just above her entrance, and she saw her precious little cinnamon bun bite her lip while trying to suppress another whine.

"Fuck...me." Cissnei grit out. Jessie smirked once more and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Good girl," she said, then dipped two of her fingers into her waiting hole. Cissnei moaned out as her fingers brushed against the velvety insides of her pussy. The woman grabbed onto her arm, digging her nails into her skin, but Jessie didn't stop and instead started to brush her thumb across the other woman's clit as well.

"Aah! Jessie!" she moaned her name, burying her face into the crook of her neck. She started to plant a few tiny kisses there as Jessie finger fucked her.

Jessie smirked, liking how her name sounded as it passed those lips. She curled her fingers a little, stroking them against the tiny spot that always managed to make she, herself, go wild. It didn't fail with Cissnei either, as she involuntarily clamped her legs shut and her moans grew louder from the sensation.

She repeated the motion a few more times before removing her fingers and pulling her hand out of the now completely soaked panties. Cissnei breathed deeply a few times before cracking an eye open to look at her.

"Why did you stop?" she asked as Jessie ran her wet fingers over Cissnei's stomach, before pushing her onto her back and leaning over her.

"Time for the real fun to start." Jessie kissed her deeply for a moment, then planted a trail of kisses down her body. She remained at her chest for a bit to give attention to her pretty nipples, before moving down between her legs. Her eyes never left Cissnei's, and she could see the anticipation building up inside those brown eyes as Jessie's fingers circled under the waistband of her panties.

Slowly Jessie pulled them off, getting just a tiny kick out of the fact how they clung to Cissnei's pussy. The other woman lifted her legs to help her. After the garment had been discarded, Jessie planted a few tiny kisses along her ankle before moving back between her legs. She noted with delight that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

"And here I thought you dyed your hair," Jessie said with a grin, laughing as she dodged out of the way of the other woman's playful swipe.

"Ass," Cissnei said.

"I got a lovely one, don't I?" she asked with a grin. Locking her eyes with the other woman, Jessie leaned in and ran her tongue over her pussy, giving it a nice long lick. She saw the other woman close her eyes, her mouth slightly agape as she moaned again. Taking this as a sign of approval, she dove in fully, her tongue tracing every inch of her sensitive flesh.

Cissnei's hand moved to the back of her head again, taking hold of her ponytail. Jessie had to plant her hands on both of her thighs to keep them from clamping down on her as she thoroughly ate her out. Her tongue flicked over her clit, before gently sucking on the small bundle of nerves.

The other woman threw her head back, her remaining hand clawing at the bedsheets as she moaned in ecstasy, the sound spurring Jessie on even more in her desire to make Cissnei come.

Soon Cissnei started to shake, and Jessie knew that she wasn't far off. Good.

"Come for me!" she all but ordered, her tongue tracing little circles over her clit. After one final lick, Cissnei arched her back to push her pussy as close as possible into Jessie's face while she screamed out her release. Jessie gripped her tighter, continuing her attacks to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible and to drink up every bit of her essence.

Eventually Cissnei's entire body went slack, and Jessie released her grip on her. She sat up on her knees and looked at the other woman. Her entire body was flushed red and glistening with sweat. The waves of her hair were even wilder than before and her pretty chest rose and fell as she gasped for breath.

She looked so incredibly sexy right now.

Jessie bit her lip as she took note of the wetness between her own legs, and she removed her panties. She tossed them away, not really caring where they would land. Her hands went to the back of her head and started to remove the hair tie keeping her ponytail in place just as Cissnei opened her eyes again.

She shook out her long hair, letting it fall over her shoulders, before crawling on top of Cissnei. The woman didn't say a word and instead ran a hand through her hair, before pulling her in for a kiss. If she was bothered by Jessie tasting very much like her right now, she didn't show it at all as she flicked her tongue over Jessie's.

With one swift movement, Cissnei rolled them over and broke the kiss, giving her a little smirk. Jessie returned the expression.

"And what are you going to do with little old me?" Jessie asked.

"Hmm, I guess I should return the favor, shouldn't I?" Cissnei pecked her lips before moving down to her neck, gently sucking on her exposed flesh. Jessie craned her neck to give her better access and released a little moan as Cissnei started to play with one of her nipples. She closed her eyes, enjoying the attention she was receiving in return.

Carefully, Cissnei turned her onto her side and slipped in to spoon her from behind, not once moving away from her neck.

"Cute earrings," she heard Cissnei say.

"They were a present," Jessie replied, biting her lip as the woman's hand started to move lower and stroked her belly.

"Oh, from whom, if I may ask?" A little bit lower.

"Ex-boyfriend," she answered, and she couldn't help but grin. Well it wasn't a present per se. Biggs and her had gotten their ears pierced on the same day, and Biggs had been so kind as to pay for both of them. She giggled. "Why, already feeling jealous?"

Cissnei let out a little laugh. "I don't think I have much of a reason to when I'm the one doing this—"

She slid her hand between Jessie's legs, running her fingers through brown curls, before moving on to rest on her pussy.

"—right now."

"Mmh, yeah." Jessie cooed as Cissnei started to stroke her, moving her hips to push herself against the other woman's fingers. Cissnei resumed kissing her neck, her tits rubbing against her back as both their bodies moved in a sensual rhythm.

She moaned out as Cissnei finally slipped a finger into her cavern, soon followed by another. Her toes curled at the sensation of her insides being massaged.

"Fuck, yes!" Jessie reached a hand behind her and grabbed a handful of Cissnei's red locks. Another moan ripped through her as the other woman's palm rubbed against her clit. "Just like that!"

The sound of her fingers thrusting into her wet pussy filled the room as Cissnei fucked her, every stroke sending sparks of pleasure up her spine. She could tell the woman wasn't as experienced as her, but she made up for it with eagerness.

"There!" she gasped out as Cissnei hit _that_ spot. "That's the spot."

Hearing those words, the other woman focused her attention on her sweet spot, fucking her with the intention of making her scream out her release for all to hear. Her mind was going numb, as every bit of reason was pushed away by the ripples of pleasure going through her entire body. She had to bite her lip as she felt a set of teeth scrape gently against her earlobe before they took hold of it.

_Just a bit more._

Then, after a few more strokes, the heat that had pooled just under her belly finally exploded as an orgasm ripped through her body. Jessie let out a mixture of a moan and a squeal, her teeth digging painfully into her lower lip as her body spasmed. Cissnei simply held her as she came, nibbling on her earlobe and running her tongue over the little stud in it. It felt like an eternity, despite being just a moment, but eventually her body went limp as her orgasm subsided. Slowly the other woman removed her hand from between Jessie's legs and moved away to make room for her to lie down.

With ragged breath, Jessie rolled onto her back. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest, and a huge smile was plastered on her face as she enjoyed the afterglow. She opened her eyes to see Cissnei resting on her elbow, watching her.

"So, how did you like it?" she asked, that amused tone of hers back in her voice.

"Mhm, not bad," Jessie replied while grinning lazily. She pushed herself onto her elbows and leaned over to kiss the other woman. The cinnamon haired woman seemed to have a different idea, though, and pulled away before getting out of bed. Jessie blinked in confusion as Cissnei walked over to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm thirsty," Cissnei said, not looking back as she walked out of the bedroom and giving Jessie a great view on her nice ass. Shrugging, Jessie took one of the pillows and put it behind her back, resting against the headrest while waiting for her to return. It didn't take long for her to reappear with two bottles of water, and she handed one to Jessie as she sat back down next to her.

"Thanks," Jessie said as she unscrewed the bottle, then took a generous swig from it, letting the liquid cool her body down just a bit. Her eyes turned towards Cissnei, who was putting her own bottle on the nightstand. "So...first time with a woman?"

"Mhm." She nodded. "I guess you could tell?"

Jessie shrugged again. "First time for everything."

Cissnei chuckled. "I guess so."

Putting her own bottle away, Jessie moved to straddle the other woman, placing both of her hands on her shoulders. Cissnei looked at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"Hope you're not tired yet," she teased, then leaned in to whisper: "I told you, I would fuck you all night."

Before Cissnei could properly answer, Jessie had already captured her lips in a kiss. She smirked a little when the other woman started to tangle her fingers into her long brown hair, then eagerly returned the kiss.

_This night really came around considering how it started, didn't it?_

* * *

Jessie awoke to the sound of running water. She let out a little groan, rolling over in an attempt to go back to sleep. But there was no more sleep to be had, so she cracked an eye open.

Her body felt a little achy after last night, but it was the kind of ache that left her with an immense feeling of satisfaction, like after one had a real good workout.

Jessie's eyes landed on a framed photo on the nightstand. Pictured on it were Cissnei and a _very_ handsome guy with dark hair that seemed to defy gravity just a little. Both of them were dressed in swimwear and were grinning into the camera.

_Cheating on your boyfriend?_ she found herself wondering, but quickly dismissed the idea. She didn't seem the type, and the body language she saw in the photo didn't indicate an intimate relationship. _Must be a friend, then._

Well, it wasn't any of her business. They had fun last night, but that's all it was.

During her musing, she hadn't noticed that the shower had stopped running, and she almost jumped when the object of her thoughts came into the bedroom, dressed in only a bathrobe.

"Ah, you're awake. Morning," she greeted her.

"Morning," Jessie replied, stretching herself and letting out a satisfied grunt as her limbs loosened up a little.

"I was going to make coffee. Want some?" Cissnei asked her.

"Oooh, that sounds wonderful. What time is it?" she asked and sat up.

"A little after half past ten."

"No work today?" Jessie asked with a grin.

"Day off. I'm not going clubbing when I've got to work the next day. You?"

"I'm my own boss," Jessie replied while she got out of bed. Slowly, she started to gather her clothes, grimacing when she stumbled upon her panties.

"I can wash it for you. I also got a dryer so it shouldn't take too long," Cissnei offered.

"What a gracious host you are," Jessie said before she casually tossed them over to Cissnei, who looked a little stunned, but captured them nonetheless. "No, I'm serious. A couple of times I got kicked out the next morning."

"I like being polite." The other woman shrugged. "Feels a bit wrong to kick someone out after an intimate night."

Jessie chuckled at her choice of words. 'Intense fucking' would be how she'd describe it.

"The bathroom is right across the hallway, and there's an unused toothbrush in the cabinet. I'm going to make some coffee in the meantime," Cissnei said and headed out the door, her panties held between her thumb and index-finger.

She chuckled again and placed her things back on the bed for now, before heading to the bathroom. Her first order of business was to take a nice, hot shower. After the shower, she put on one of the provided bathrobes and opened the cabinet to, indeed, find a brand new toothbrush.

With her teeth brushed she gave herself one last look over before following the sounds of her new friend and the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Cissnei was sitting at a little table, reading the newspaper, holding a cup of coffee in one of her hands. Jessie grabbed the cup that stood on the counter and poured herself some coffee.

She preferred her coffee black. The bitterness was just the right thing to kick her ass awake in the morning. Sitting down opposite of Cissnei, she watched her for a moment before asking: "You said it's your day off, so what is it you're doing for a living?"

"I'm a talent scout," Cissnei replied and took a sip from her coffee.

"Oh?" Jessie grinned. "And do I have any special talents?"

"None I could easily market, I'm afraid," Cissnei chuckled, then looked at her. "And what is it you do?"

"I own an electronics store and do some programming on the side," she lied.

"Explains your interest in tech," Cissnei said with a smile. "Your underwear should be done soon. Want to eat something?"

"Nah, I'm good." She shook her head. "I should be leaving soon, anyways."

Before Tifa and the others got worried.

"I see."

They fell silent, neither of them saying as word as they drank their coffee. This was always the slightly awkward part. After having finished, Cissnei went to the laundry room and picked up her freshly washed and dried underwear. With a little smirk, the redhead handed it to Jessie.

"Thanks," Jessie murmured, then went to get dressed. After putting on her clothes, she double checked to see if she had missed anything. Finding everything in order, she headed to the apartment door where Cissnei was already waiting for her, casually leaning against the wall.

"I had fun, you know?" she told her, and Jessie couldn't help the little smile forming on her lips.

"So did I," she said.

The other woman opened the door and Jessie stepped outside. She turned towards Cissnei. "Well, thanks for the coffee and shower," she said.

"Mhm." Cissnei hummed. She was about to close the door but stopped herself, a contemplative look on her face. "I think I'm going to frequent that club on my nights off. Perhaps we'll meet again?"

"Depends, when are you off again?" Jessie asked with a smirk.

"Who knows?" Cissnei smirked back. "I think you'll just have to check regularly."

And with those words, Cissnei closed the door, leaving Jessie alone in the hallway. Grinning to herself, she shot the door one last look, before heading to the elevator.

* * *

**Hmm. Well this is a new one, eh?  
Or have I missed a Jessie/Cissnei fic on my way here?**

**Anyway. So I'm not sure if I leave this little piece as is, or if I should write some more little adventures that Jessie and Cissnei might have had on the side of my fic series. Well, hopefully ya'll gonna enjoy this one for now.**

**Read & review! :)**


End file.
